This application pertains to the field of Law Enforcement and is a device for developing latent fingerprints on a variety of non-metal surfaces. Information on the technique used in "dusting"for latent prints can be found in the book, The Science of Fingerprints 1977 issue (F.B.I./ Dept. of Justice) chapter 14. A magnetic brush allows even distribution of ferrous fingerprint powder and ease in clean up from the surface being dusted, which is conducive to better quality prints. Problems involved in the prior use of magnetic fingerprint brushes are; 1) Sterilizing the brush after biohazard crime scenes, without causing damage to the brush. (submersing the entire brush can lead to mechanical failure) 2) Rigid materials used in construction of prior magnetic brushes caused distortion of latent prints. Anytime the brush came in contact with the surface being printed, a scratch could be detected. 3) Prior designs can't be operated upside down without the use of an internal tension spring. 4) When the tension spring gets jammed or breaks, the magnetic brush won't work.